To maximize hydrocarbon production, wellbores are routinely steered to desired targets within a formation while being drilled. Accurately delineating the actual path of an existing wellbore, as well as predicting a trajectory that a wellbore being drilled will take, however, has proven difficult. Sensors in the drill string near the bit are used to send positional data uphole. The accuracy of such sensors, however, is affected by adverse conditions encountered downhole. The hydrocarbon recovery industry, therefore, would be receptive to tools that improve the accuracy of determining the location of existing wellbores and the prediction of a trajectory of wellbores during drilling.